naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is a genin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf Village, as well as the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and the main protagonist/title character of the ''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden ''franchise. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. Naruto is even a world-famous hero after defeating Pain and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Nations, even Earth and beyond, all while continuing to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. He is also the leader of the main and tournament team versions of "'Team Naruto". Physical Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored eyes and blond, spiky hair, with his hair held up by his forehead protector. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her fair skin color. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. He is also average tall at the height of 166 cm (5'5"), and is lean-built with a slight muscular built for a male teenager of his age. Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the Naruto ''series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. At the start of Part II in the ''Naruto series, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura. Following his colossal battle with Madara Uchiha during the Universal Blood War, Naruto has a cross-shaped scar on his right abdomen and a burn mark on his left shoulder-blade from one of Madara's fire techniques, which he received these grave wounds the latter had dealt to the former during their last fight. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper. The coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right handed). Naruto even wears a long black Hidden Leaf Village forehead protector bandanna, and a pair of black, ankle-high sandals. He now wears a long light-blue and teal striped scarf wrapped around his neck. The scarf was knitted by his mother and means everything to him, which he continues to wear the scarf everyday despite his "sometimes" clothing change. While off-duty, Naruto wears a green T-shirt with a fire symbol, white shorts and black sandals. For winter occasions, he wears a orange hooded-jacket with white fur trimming and a black zipper. He also wears the same pants and shinobi sandals when wearing his winter attire, along with his signature scarf. Personality Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, lively, stubborn and inattentive individual. He is also pugnacious, carefree, reckless, impatient and quick-witted in nature, in contrast to his father's calm and shrewd personality, which gets him into many brawls with his friends and rivals like Natsu. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "Dattebayo", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ichiraku Ramen), and is afraid of ghosts (but not Hollows). He can be extremely nervous and shy around nude women such as Tsunade, which is different from being perverted like his godfather before he began to mature about women. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation, and can explode with anger and rage when the people he cares about are hurt or believed to be killed. He is also very benevolent, possessing a strong sense of justice and fair play, and is extremely courageous and heroic, being fully committed to helping out those in need at any time despite other's objections. He is also heedless to formal or social understandings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second". Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the Naruto Shippuden series, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. On several occasions, the Second Hokage has stated in many ways Naruto is very similar to the First Hokage. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naïve, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naïve as he appears to be throughout most of the Naruto series, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyuga' s love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. However, he has gotten over that weakness and has become more wiser in battle. He also despises anyone who would throw away their own comrades for their sinister purposes or when people think that the bonds they share are nothing but a weakness to their strengths. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto's time at the Waterfall of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the village for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during Pain's assault on the Leaf Village. This hatred allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja and becoming a great hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. He also assumes a "nice guy pose" like Might Guy and Rock Lee, showing that he makes his promises no matter what the odds are. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. Son Goku even thought of him as an open and honest person. Even Madara Uchiha saw Naruto as the "heart" of the Allied Shinobi Forces, further proven when Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Kurama Chakra Mode combined with telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, he managed to reignite their fighting spirit after being demoralized by the Shinju where Hashirama couldn't. Hashirama goes as far as to stating that Naruto's feelings and past gave hope to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Even characters from the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist ''universes knew that Naruto can understand people through sympathy and compassion; even Ichigo, Natsu, and Edward can understand his feelings towards the people he meets. The death of his master Jiraiya, and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto's anger swore retaliation and vengeance on Pain, and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of Jiraiya's novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the story. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father (when the Nine-Tails rampaged again after believing that Pain killed Hinata), who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world and how it continues to affect many people. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, as well as the darkness that affects human hearts, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War (which he succeeded), and the cycle of hatred, as well as the endless cycle of darkness in the ''Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist ''worlds. Naruto's greatest strength not only comes from his desire to become Hokage, but also his friends. As he grew older, he feels somewhat cynical and a loner when he feels that he wants to handle his own problems alone so he could protect his friends after mentally suffering from the loss of many people (including Neji) during the Fourth Great Ninja War. But later on, he realizes that without the help of his friends, he would become more arrogant than Madara, as what Itachi had told. This lead him to accept his friends' help and becomes a more heroic and honest person, and is willing to ask for his friends help when needed. He is also willing to go through extreme lengths to protect the people he cares about. Naruto's resolve in battle however, can waver at times, which can impede his strength, and goes into a deep state of depression, emotional turmoil, and self-loathing when he loses a major battle, lets a friend down, couldn't make his promise, or failing to save the people he cares about. However, though his friend's support and reminding him of the things he accomplished, Naruto regains his will to fight and promises to never lose his will to fight again. Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks, training, and watering plants. His favorite foods are Ichiraku Ramen and red bean soup, but his least favorite food is fresh vegetables. Synopsis ''Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess. *'Shadow Clone Jutsu': Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Naruto Shippuden, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to maneuver him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyze the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. *'Summoning Jutsu': Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies by using a certain amount of chakra energy. He was initially restricted to tadpoles and small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu due to his poor chakra control. When he was twelve, he could only summon larger toads when accessing Kurama's chakra, but three years later, Naruto's skills with the Summoning Jutsu improved as he becomes capable of summoning Gamabunta and the likes whenever he desired. He also became capable of using the Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu, which allowed him to summon giant toads above his targets, thereby crushing them. *'Rasengan': The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Its a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it swirl in a tight, blue-colored spherical shape, then allowing the user to deal destructive force to an opponent and send them flying in a swirling motion. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He later became capable of throwing the Rasengan like a projectile in mid-range combat. **'Giant Rasengan': From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Naruto Shippuden, such as the Giant Rasengan (which increases the standard Rasengan's attack power and destructive force ten fold). The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own. *'Nature Transformation': As a possible alternative to Kurama's chakra, Kakashi teaches Naruto how to take advantage of his natural elemental affinity: Wind. The wind nature compliments Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. Because the Rasengan was originally intended to be combined with a user's nature transformation, Naruto sets out to combine his wind affinity with the Rasengan. He struggles with it, finding it as near-impossible as his father did before him, but once again finds a solution with shadow clones: while he provides the chakra and a clone provides the shape, as is done with normal Rasengan, a second clone infuses it with their nature. This results in the creation of the Wind Style: Rasengan, and later the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasen Shuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do. After learning Sage Mode he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. *'Collaboration Ninjutsu': Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques. Jiraiya taught Naruto collaboration techniques, combining his wind affinity with the affinities of summoned toads for a single stronger technique. *'Fuinjutsu Practitioner': Naruto's skills with fuinjutsu have not been explored greatly, but he knew how to use the seal's key after receiving Gerotora, and later resealed Kurama after he separated a majority of chakra from the fox. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. Naruto has also employed cloak-and-dagger tactics like keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Even when he was young, he could combine his shadow clones with shurikenjutsu to unleash a massive barrage of weapons at the enemy. Taijutsu Expert: While a short and close-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organized, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. By Part II, Naruto had significantly improved his taijutsu skills under Jiraiya's tutelage, being able to hold his own against skilled users such as Pain's Deva Path, Karui and Omoi simultaneously, and even fend off one of the Ten-Tails' mini-clones. Naruto's preferred taijutsu tactic is fighting in unison with his shadow clones to help him, using this method to defeat two rogue samurai to protect Inari. He has also created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage and its stronger variations, where he and his shadow clones assault the enemy with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks. Even without his shadow clones, Naruto remains maneuverable in a fight, being able to get near skilled taijutsu practitioners and briefly spar with them. Fifteen months later, Naruto's taijutsu skills have increased dramatically, able to fight on par with seasoned combatants without shadow clones for a limited time. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, being able to shatter stone as seen when he escaped from Pain's petrified Preta Path after it absorbed too much Senjutsu energy. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. His speed was noted when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the poison). His speed can keep up with several warriors with greater speeds than him, such as Sasuke, Kakashi, Sting and even Sho Uchiha. *'Enhanced Durability': Naruto is quite durable, as when he is capable of taking heavy punishment and still keep on fighting. *'Immense Life-Force and Endurance': Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force, vitality and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast (though left in an unconscious state). Aside from his great life-force, Naruto has also shown to be very resilient and endurable, as shown when he is able to take and withstand brutal punishment that can be very painful to ordinary shinobi, and has shown to take even the slightest bit of intense injury during a fight. From all of his experiences since his career as a shinobi, Naruto has never been seriously injured and has never been crippled, even when he was hospitalized in case of serious injury. *'Accelerated Healing': As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to heal his wounds quickly without medical treatment, which is attributed by Kurama. Tactical Learner: While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle, and has even done so as he grew older. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Advanced Growth Rate: According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Though he showed poor performance in the Ninja Acacemy as a kid, Naruto pushed through this stumbling block as a late bloomer through sheer willpower and perseverance. Though his ninja career, Naruto has improved greatly and has master many high-level and dangerous techniques through sheer will and heart in his effort to get stronger. He was also able to grasp the nature of how to control his tailed beast within him during his training with Killer Bee. With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to instinctively grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. With this ability, he was able to quickly master the new powers that came subsequent to his meeting with the legendary sage. Indomitable Will: Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. Spiritual Awareness: Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. Senjutsu Master: Naruto is greatly skilled in senjutsu during his training in Mount Myoboku, able to harness natural energy for many purposes, mostly to utilize Sage Mode. *'Sage Mode': After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irides. Using this mode, Naruto's great capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining several new techniques and abilities. **'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. He was also able to throw gigantic creatures like Kurama by grabbing its tail and slam it down with little effort. **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed and land a critical blow after finding the latter's weakspot. **'Enhanced Durability': Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. **'Enhanced Endurance': His resilience has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast with plenty reserves of chakra. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. **'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. **'Frog Kumite': A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. *'Six Paths Sage Mode': During his final battle with Shin, Naruto has gained the power given by Hagoromo after surviving near death. He becomes able to enter Sage Mode without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes - though the pupils still take on a cross-like shape - that further enhances his abilities. He can take his transformation a step further by donning a new chakra cloak similar to that of the Sage Kurama Chakra Mode. The chakra forms into a light-colored coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change color. It also has a light-colored circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. In addition, his skin and scarf does not glow like his previous transformations. ]] **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Flight': In this form, Naruto is now capable of flight using chakra. His clones are also capable of flight when in this form. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Via Six Paths Senjutsu in this form, Naruto can utilise all five elemental nature transformations, along with Light-Dark Style. He can make perfect use of the latter to revitalize life-forces and heal whomever he comes in contact with, which allowed him to restore even missing organs. Due to the chakra given to him by the tailed beasts, Naruto can also use the Magnet Style, Corrosion Style, and Vapor Style kekkei genkai from Shukaku, Son Goku, and Kokuo, respectively. **'Tailed Beast Abilities': The portions of chakra that Naruto received from the other eight tailed beasts allow him to not only console with them, but also to utilise their unique skills to produce various powerful techniques, despite not truly being sealed within him. Naruto can access Shukaku's Magnet Style, along with its natural curse seal formula and the ability to manifest and control sand, Matatabi's blue Fire Style, Isobu's Water Style, Son Goku's Corrosion Style, Kokuo's Vapor Style, Saiken's caustic capabilities, and Gyuki's ink creation. With the aid of shadow clones, Naruto can use all of these abilities at once. **'Enhanced Six Paths Sage Mode Duration': **'Enhanced Tailed Beast Mode': *'Truthseeker Orb': While in his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto manifested the Truthseeker Orbs behind his back, which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Light-Dark Style, and Six Paths Sage Chakra, and can negate ninjutsu. He can also perform various tasks with them, such as moulding them into staves and platforms or firing them as speeding projectiles. While unable to create more than nine of these balls, nor can his shadow clones replicate these balls themselves, Naruto is able to pass the balls onto any of his clones. This gives him a tactical advantage of hiding his original self amongst his clones. Vast Chakra Power: Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchuriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels became so high and potent, they could be felt as far away as the Hidden Leaf. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang half gives Naruto a reserve a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchuriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Later, Naruto gained some of the other tailed beasts' chakra and Hagoromo's Six Paths chakra, which increased his chakra strength and reserves even further. His chakra increased even further due to Hagoromo's power. His chakra color is orange-yellow. *'Unique Chakra Control': Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five-Pronged Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. Jinchuriki Powers Kurama Chakra Mode: Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Chakra Mode". Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud with six magatama markings and two thick lines around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. Naruto's eyes become red-orange and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames. The color of his striped scarf turns orange and light-yellow, and has now gained ragged endings. *'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchuriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense. **'High-Speed Combat': Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu when he attacked Kisame Hoshigaki. He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage, as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the latter could react. His increased speed even allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his newfound Flash Step prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Bomb through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize several White Zetsu clones with a single kick despite their durability, and, in collaboration with Bee in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time (albeit he was assisted by Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy). A notable feat of raw strength in this form is that he was able to overpower both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney during their friendly sparring match alongside Sasuke, while his opponents were in Dragon Force, and did so with just pure strength and will for a certain amount of time. **'Enhanced Endurance': His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds, as well as increasing his life force and vitality. **'Enhanced Durability': His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. He was also able to withstand Sting Eucliffe's Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Holy Nova, without suffering any damage during their battle, with just a single hand. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchuriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra, spiritual or chi energy in the area vicinity. His chakra color is now bright orange. **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Turtle Island, all the way to his battle with Tobi and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasen Shuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasen Shuriken, guide them to their target. Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Bomb: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone and still carries the technique's destructive power. *'Enhanced Healing': Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and even regain small portions of his chakra shroud with a medium amount of his chakra. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. *'Tailed Beast Mode': Realizing its own respect for Naruto after all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become, Kurama decided to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto its chakra. By synchronizing his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Kurama Chakra Mode, referred to as "Kurama Link Mode". His chakra shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous circle and line patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. ", also known as "''Kurama Link Mode".]] **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's powerful strength has been greatly enhanced, up to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Bombs by simply moving past them. He was strong enough in this mode to take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (albeit with some difficulty due to the jutsu's effects to drain his Tailed Beast chakra). **'Enhanced Speed': Naruto's high speed movements have been greatly enhanced, as he was fast enough to move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. **'Enhanced Endurance': Naruto's vast endurance has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can battle opponents without rest despite usage of very high-level techniques, and even withstand powerful blows that could kill anyone with lesser resilience. **'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Naruto's durability has been greatly enhanced as well. He was able to withstand Madara's senjutsu-enhanced Perfect Susano'o's sword without getting damaged at all and take the full brunt of Mard Tartaros' Dark Hellfire with only moderate injuries, despite the techniques destructive power. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyuga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by Cee. **'Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration': Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains his Tailed Beast Mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. **'Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing': The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. **'Kurama Sage Mode': Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. With this, Naruto was also able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his Tailed Beast Mode. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. He gains facial markings on his cheeks that resembles Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. **'Kurama Mode': Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchuriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced complete Susano'o, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. At first, Naruto could only maintain this form for about eight minutes, but later extended the time during his fifteen months of training to improve their powers. After fifteen months of intense training, Naruto has eventually learned to separate Kurama from his body (while both are in Tailed Beast Mode) and allowing the two to fight independently. Tailed Beast Control: Equipment Demon Wind Shuriken: Hidden Kunai Mechanism: Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll: Relationships Family *Ashura Otsutsuki (Ancestor, deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) *Jiraiya (Godfather and Mentor, deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast and partner) *Iruka Umino (Childhood Sensei; Surrogate Father) *Sasuke Uchiha (Surrogate Older Brother and Arch-rival, also childhood best friend) *Hidden Leaf 11 **Sakura Haruno (Childhood best friend and teammate, also former love interest) **Sai (Close friend and teammate) **Shikamaru Nara (Childhood best friend and teammate) **Choji Akimichi (Childhood best friend and teammate) **Kiba Inuzuka (Childhood best friend and friendly rival) ***Akamaru **Hinata Hyuga (Childhood best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) **Ino Yamanaka (Close friend) **Shino Aburame **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Neji Hyuga (Close friend and friendly rival, deceased) **Tenten *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Yamato (Team Captain) *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi (Former Wind Style mentor, deceased) *Kurenai Yuhi *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tazuna **Inari (2nd Surrogate younger brother) *Team Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (1st Surrogate younger brother, rival and protégé) *Aoba Yamashiro *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Grandmother figure and rival) **Shizune *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Older Sister) *The Sand Siblings **The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Best friend and fellow jinchuriki, also friendly rival) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast mentor, Close friend, and partner-in-combat) **Gyuki *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Lord Fukusaku (Senjutsu mentor) **Lady Shima **Gamabunta **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Surrogate Grandfather, deceased) *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokou **Saiken **Chomei *Former Enemies **Itachi Uchiha **Nagato **Konan **Obito Uchiha *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Team Bleach **Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) ***Kon **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida **Karin Kurosaki **Momo Hinamori *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) ***Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Juvia Lockser *Team Fullmetal **Edward Elric (Best friend and paternal counterpart, close as brothers) **Alphonse Elric **Winry Rockbell **May Chang ***Shao Mei **Ling Yao/Greed **Lan Fan *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) ***Lector **Rogue Cheney (Friendly rival and Grand Allies Games teammate) ***Frosch Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Kiba Inuzuka (Friendly rival) **Akamaru *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly rival, deceased) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Tsunade (Old rival) *Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) *Rogue Cheney (Friendly rival) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (also enemy) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Sho Uchiha **Garyo **Ryuzen **Toza **Miwa **Tenrou Knights *Hell Legion **Mard Tartaros *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato (formerly) **Konan (formerly) **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya *Previous Kage **The Second Tsuchikage **The Fourth Kazekage **The Second Mizukage **The Third Raikage *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Danzo Shimura *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) *Land of Snow Ninja *Demon Shinki *Leaf's Anbu **Shinga *Sosuke Aizen *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (also rival) *Future Rogue Cheney *The Homunculi Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Genin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Eight Man Squad Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Legends Level Combatants Category:Team Naruto (Grand Allies Games) Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Assault Team